childrens_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos. Plot Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of Peter Pan to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan defines Disney magic and will delight your family time and time again. Notes * Voices: Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan, Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling, Paul Collins as John Darling, Tommy Luske as Michael Darling, Hans Conried as George Darling/Captain Hook, Heather Angel as Mary Darling, Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee/The Pirates, Robert Ellis, Jeffrey Silver, Jonny McGovern, Stuffy Singer as The Lost Boys (Tony Butala Singing Voices), Candy Candido as Indian Chief, Corinne Orr as Tiger Lily, Tom Conway as Narrator, and June Foray as Mermaids/Squaw * Release Date: 25th December 1996 * Distributed by Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Bambi trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer # The Aristocats trailer # The Return of Jafar trailer # Beauty and the Beast trailer # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer # Sleeping Beauty trailer # Pocahontas trailer # Basil the Great Mouse Detective trailer # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs trailer # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco trailer # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer # Toy Story trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive # Disney's Animated Storybook - The Lion King trailer # Space Mountain trailer # Stay Tuned # Disney Videos logo # Walt Disney Pictures logo # RKO Radio Pictures logo # Start of Peter Pan (1953) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Peter Pan (1953) # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # The Rescuers Down Under trailer # Pinocchio trailer # The Fox and the Hound trailer # Coming Soon from Touchstone Home Video # The Nightmare Before Christmas trailer # A Goofy Movie trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (Coming Soon Version) # Disney Videos 1996 trailer 2 Gallery Peter Pan (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney Videos Category:1996